


A Simple Song

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Duet, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: In a world where when your soulmate wants to start a duet, you sing too, and when your soulmate sings, that song gets stuck in your head. Karkat was out to lunch for his wiggling day with Nepeta and Gamzee, when he suddenly starts singing.[I do not own the music at all.]





	A Simple Song

Today is my stupid shitty wiggling day. I'm surprised I've lived this long. It's hard when you're the lowest of low.  
Anyway, I was out with Nepeta because she fucking decided that we had to go out to lunch because I was a sweep older. I had complained all I could, but it didn't work. She then decided to drag Gamzee into this too.  
"It'll be puurrfect!" She yelled. I cringed. I didn't think this was going to go well. Thank gog nobody else came. It would have been horrible. 

We got into her car, which I don't trust with her driving it. I don't like it at all. To low to the ground. To green. Ugh.  
Gamzee wanted me to pick what we listened to, and I was willing. So I put on some random shit from Earth and we went along.  
Nepeta squealed when we got to the diner she chose, saying that I would love it. It was called The 24 Hour, and it was strange. I had never thought that I would have such good Earth food. Pancakes are pretty good I guess.  
A song came on, one that Sollux liked. Sollux is my matesprite and soulmate. It sucks because whenever he hears a song that he likes, it gets stuck in my head because he sings it all. Fucking. Day. Long.  
This song is called "Meant to be Yours" from this stupid Earth movie "Heathers". I fucking love it.  
"All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!" Fuck fuck FUCK he's starting a gogdamn duet. Not now please not now.  
"You chucked me out like I was trash,  
For that you should be dead—  
But!  
But!  
But!  
Then it hit me like a flash  
What if high school went away instead?" 

"Guys! A DUET IS STARTING" Someone yelled. Gogdammit I hate him.

"Those assholes are the key!  
They’re keeping you away from me!  
They made you blind, messed up your mind  
But I can set you free!"

"You left me and I fell apart  
I punched the wall and cried—  
Bam!  
Bam!  
Bam!  
Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!  
And so I built a bomb  
Tonight our school is Vietnam!  
Let’s guarantee they’ll never see their senior prom!"

"I bet his soulmate is doing the chorus." A kid said near us.

I finally had time to breath, not knowing exactly how long the chorus was, but since it was on the speakers, I could hear. But he was still making me act this shit out! ugh I hate him.

[SPEAKERS] 'I was meant to be yours!  
We were meant to be one!  
Don’t give up on me now!  
Finish what we’ve begun!  
I was meant to be yours!'

Fuck it's over.

"So when the high school gym goes BOOM with everyone inside—  
Pkhw!  
Pkhw!  
Pkhw!  
In the rubble of their tomb  
We’ll plant this note explaining why they died!"

[SPEAKERS] '[J.D. & STUDENTS]  
We, the students of Westerburg High  
Will die  
Our burnt bodies may finally get through  
To you  
Your society churns out slaves and blanks  
No thanks  
Signed the Students of Westerburg High  
‘Goodbye.’'

"We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors  
Bring marshmallows  
We’ll make s’mores!  
We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!" I cried out. It was so bad. It hurt my voice to sing.

[SPEAKERS] 'I was meant to be yours!  
We were meant to be one!  
I can’t take it alone!  
Finish what we’ve begun!  
YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE!  
I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!  
YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART!  
CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!  
Veronica, open the—open the door, please  
Veronica, open the door  
Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please  
Can we not fight anymore  
Veronica, sure, you’re scared  
I’ve been there. I can set you free!  
Veronica, don’t make me come in there!  
I’m gonna count to three!  
One!  
Two!Fuck it!'

Omg I can't do this. I might pass out.

"Oh my God... No! Veronica!  
Please don’t leave me alone  
You were all I could trust  
I can’t do this alone  
STILL I WILL IF I MUST!..."

[SPEAKERS] 'Veronica!  
I made you a snack!  
Veronica?  
Aaaghhh!'

I passed out, finally on that last stretch. I swear I might kill Sollux because of this. I'm not even scared of being a forgotten. I'm done with his shit.


End file.
